Sarah's Tale
by Jackie A. Z
Summary: There are many tales in this world, this is the tale of Sarah, a woaden who does what she must to bring honor back to her people, and prove herself worthy to Arthur and his Knights


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for Sarah, who is not to be used with out my permission; Gwyn is copyrighted to Vanessa H.

Please R/R, criticism is very good for me, it helps me improve my righting, plus, I need to know if this is even worth continuing. Thanks for listening to my randomness.

Chaptor One

Sarah's green eyes widened as the bottle of liquor she had been delivering to Bors fell to the floor. Arthur's words began to set in, but it seemed impossible that they could possibly be true. The knights were supposed to be free, but now they where going to be forced to travel out to a land invested by her people.

"Let Romans take care of their own," said Bors, Sarah's eyes turned to Tristan, over a year she had waited, and now, she could not bear to think about it

"Above the wall is Woad territory," said Gawain.

Sarah felt Gwyns gaze on her, but she continued to stare at Tristan. Yes, above the wall was her territory, Merlin made it clear, as did the other Woads.

As impossible as it would seem to some, for almost three years one of Woaden blood had worked at this tavern. Her name was Sarah; her surname had been lost over time. Her long brown locks had two strands tied up behind her ears, her eyes of an emerald green. As far as it was known, she was a full blood Woad, but it was possible she had blood from other cultures, it was to be found though, at a later time.

"Our duty to Rome, if there ever was a duty, is done. Our Pact with Roma is done," said Galahad.

Tristan at long last looked at Sarah, he sighed heavily, she knew what he was telling her, but she tried to ignore it. The knights had to go; there was no say in the matter.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood!? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours?!" said Bors

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-" Arthur began.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors hissed.

"Arthur, you can't honestly expect them to go?" asked Sarah; she softly held back her tears.

"I'm afraid I do," said Arthur, though his gaze was not on her.

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you – stay home," said Tristan, Sarah's eyes grew wider then ever.

"You're not going," she said before she could stop herself.

"Sarah," said Tristan softly, turning to her, "We have no choice, I will be back, you know that."

"I've waited long enough, I will not stay here and wait for them to bring your body back here," said Sarah, scowling at him.

"Well, if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" said Galahad, Sarah's fear and rage grew, if he did anything, she would kill him.

Lancelot tried hastily to stop Galahad from harming Tristan; Sarah felt a great amount to gratitude towards him. "Enough enough-" he said softly.

"I've got something to live for!" yelled Galahad.

"We all have something that gives us life," said Sarah, she saw Gwyn roll her eyes.

After moments, Dragonet spoke. "The Romans have broken their word.  
We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He began to walk off slowly. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors said and walked off.

"I'll be back, I promise you that," said Tristan, putting his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"My people are strong, I have seen the Saxons power, they will kill you, I will not let you die," Sarah said sharply and she stormed off to the round table.

"Sarah!" Gwyn yelled, running towards her, "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

"To lay the Bishop my state of mind," said Sarah, walking quickly.

"Fine commit suicide, no skin off my nose," said Gwyn, who then walked off.

Reaching the table, Sarah saw the Bishop sitting at the table, reading something in front of him, as he heard his foot steps he looked-up.

"If you are here to clean, you may go ahead and do so," he said, turning his gaze to the papers.

"I am here to speak with you," said Sarah, speaking as bravely as she could.

The Bishop's brow began to rise, 'I do not speak with those of your stature."

"You shall now," she said, raising her courage, she got to her point, "Have the knights not done enough? Have they not laid the lives on the line for the likes of yourself and your bloody country? I will not wait here for them to come back dead!"

Getting up, he walked towards her, his chin held high.

"You know nothing, I do what God asks of me-"

"Your God? It is not your God who is doing this it is you. If God is doing this, may he speak now," said Sarah.

"You are a waitress, do not act as though you know what I stand for."

"I know damn well what you stand for! Yourself, you don't care about the lives these knights have!" said Sarah.

It happened rather quickly, a burning pain hit Sarah across the face the Bishop had slapped her. Falling on her knees, she gripped her face in pain; tears flowed softly from her eyes.

"Do not speak to me about such matters, good night," he said sharply and walked off.

A fast clattering of footsteps allowed Sarah to try to look up, someone was coming. She saw the faint outline of Tristan running toward her, kneeling next to her.

"Sarah?" he asked softly, his voice was quivering.

"He slapped me, that damn bastard slapped me," Sarah said softly.

"Who slapped you?"

"The Bishop, I thought I could possibly argue with him, he doesn't care, I'm going with you."

"Damn right you are, I'm not going to have a women in battle."

"You act like I don't know how to fight. I'm a Woad, remember?"

"I don't care, this is a lot more deadly then fighting off us, these are Saxons, there are hundreds of them, they will not show you mercy."

"I don't want them to, I will fight, and my mind is set."

Tristan sighed, and from what Sarah could see, shock his head.

"You speak with Arthur then. It isn't honestly my place to decide, I only ask that you please not be killed."

Sarah laughed; slowly she got up.

"I promise I won't, I want to show that bastard what I'm worth, I'm not just some waitress working at the tavern, I'm a Woad, he'll know the strength of my people soon enough."


End file.
